


Positions

by gala_apples



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Crushes, Drunken Shenanigans, Exhibitionism, Light BDSM, M/M, Object Insertion, Orgy, Sleepovers, Spitroasting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: There’s a moment when Gavin thinks they’re all just going to go to sleep, no funny business. But like the click of a lightswitch, all it takes to push their relationship from no to yes is a change of positions.





	Positions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the seasonofkink prompt 'orgy'.

As Gavin rubs his gritty eyes -not just from exhaustion, there was a bit of a food fight earlier- he reflects that on the whole, the evening went as good as could be expected. Everyone got drunk, everyone had laughs, and now everyone is sacked out in a sleeping bag. Tomorrow morning Ryan will probably make waffles, because that’s part of the sleepover rules Gavin’s parents have. First rule: clean up anything you mess up. Done and done, they’ll never know less than three hours ago Geoff stepped directly into the full bowl of chips, then started throwing handfuls around like especially greasy snowballs. Two: Quiet after midnight. Easily the hardest rule to follow, his friends are a bunch of noisy fuckers. Three: if you’re going to drink, don’t leave the attic. And finally, four: we do not provide morning after services. No breakfast made, no wake up calls for those with jobs, no rides home. So tomorrow Ryan will make breakfast, unless it’s Jack who gets bitten by the cooking bug. Tonight Gavin will have to make do with a stomach full of nachos and liquor, and fall asleep before the heartburn kicks in.

Really though, it shouldn’t be that difficult to get to sleep. There are three factors to falling asleep. All three in the positive, and Gav’s out like a light. Or, like one of those triangle chart things, if you get two of the three sides you can make it work, still. Maybe not as well, but good enough.

He is, for the most part, comfortable. He could use another pillow, but all the sleeping bags are on top of an air mattress. The ones the Free family couldn’t provide, Jeremy’s did. Of the group, he and Jeremy are the ones to constantly get dragged along on family outings, but trips that involve a basic level of luxury. The Ramseys are more likely to sleep out in the elements. Michael’s the youngest of all his brothers and cousins, all his hand me downs are only of the most fucked up nature. And Gavin’s pretty sure Ryan and Jack don’t do shit all, but it’s hard to form a guess when he rarely goes over to either of their houses. 

Gavin is also tired. It’s part and parcel with getting drunk and staying drunk the whole evening. As far as Gavin knows everyone is some level of coherent but drowsy, Jeremy being the outlier. It’s not that Lil J’s a lightweight, more that he goes too hard. He’s been napping off a blackout drunk for a few hours now. His sleeping arrangements are way in the corner, so he wouldn’t get in the way of the rest of them.

The side of the triangle that doesn’t wholy work is being distraction free. All the lights that Gavin can control are turned off. All that’s left are two insomniacs fooling around on their phones. No audio accompaniment, but those squares of glowing light can only be one thing. He’s not entirely positive that he knows who they belong to, but given the pool of options he’d guess Ryan and Geoff. Well, Ryan’s almost a certainty, he’s officially diagnosed with chronic insomnia. Geoff’s more of a guess. You can’t judge a book by its cover, and the boy who looks most likely to waste away a night going to a punk rock concert, then playing pool in a shitty all night pool hall, generally stays up ‘til dawn with a good book in hand. Occasionally stays up sewing some bad ass one of a kind piece of clothing. Gavin has a penchant for that kind of behaviour, apparently, his favourite ex is a cosplayer. Meg’s even won money doing it.

It could be Michael, but Gavin doubts it. If it were Michael, there’d be more flashing as he plays one of the dozen games on his phone. Jack is Gavin’s best hope for the light actually going away any time soon. If it’s Jack it’ll be a momentary thing, like Googling the actor of that one movie that he’s got stuck in his head. He’s constantly earwormed with some actress or movie. Gavin can see him being a Perez Hilton type in the future, or at least a reviewer of some kind. 

The only thing Gavin can be sure of is it isn’t him. The lone British boy is actually interested in sleeping. Maybe if he sleeps deeply he can have a REM sleep dream he actually remembers. Something sexy. Something he’ll have to lay awake in the morning for, until his chub fades. It’s infuriating sometimes, how motherfucking sexy his group of friends is. It doesn’t even matter which one of them he’ll dream about. Gavin would happily fuck all five of them. After being intensely aware of them, as he got sloshed and his propriety started to fade, after struggling to hold onto the platonic status quo for _hours_ tonight, he could use the satisfaction of a wet dream. He’s earned it for not coming onto any of them.

That said though, lately Gavin’s started to wonder what exactly would happen if he did let his interest slip completely. Because it is really starting to seem like the constant aura of sexual frustration isn’t just coming from him. 

He’s spotted Michael bring in snacks for lunch, shit from his ‘what’s a vegetable’, ‘we buy our groceries from the 7 Eleven’ house, and he’s seen the way Ryan eats those treats with a satisfied groan. He’ll moan, on his third donut, and Michael will watch him just a little too intently. 

Gavin’s also seen Geoff with weird marks, suffering weird pains. Sometimes he sits hesitantly at his desk, trying to ease down with his weight on his hands, not fully his ass. Or he has circle of bruises around his wrists, or pinch marks. It’s either a ton of coincidences, or Geoff’s kinky. Gavin thinks Geoff might be the kind of guy who could have great sex with anyone, because he’d be up for any kink they’d want to try. 

Jack gets overly affectionate and starts talking about how much he wants them all to be happy when he’s drunk. With Jack’s large body curled around him, skin warm and lightly sweaty, Gavin can’t think about anything else but being a little spoon getting fucked into. 

Michael insists on sleeping with almost all his clothes off, says he gets sweaty and uncomfortable otherwise. It’s hard to say what’s weirder, when he’s in only undies with a group of people, tucked into a sleeping bag, or when someone is sleeping by themselves at his house, and they share Michael’s queen mattress. Gavin’s been on the receiving end of waking up with Michael’s pretty eyelashes an inch away from his, Gavin’s hair legs entangled with Michael’s smooth ones. It’s intense. 

Jeremy joined their friends group a semester later than the rest of them got together. He always seems a little jealous when they talk about things that happened without him, and a little preaning with pride when he hangs out with someone alone and gets an adventure fit to turn into a story that the others don’t. If Jeremy was someone’s boyfriend he’d get them jewelry to wear and claim someone with in the eyes of others. It’s old fashioned macho, in a way, but hot.

Being friends with all his friends is difficult, sometimes. It’s never ending torrent of actions and talking that could be seen or heard with innuendo, but could also be totally innocent. And what if Gavin gets it wrong, and that’s not what any of them meant? Just how many friendships does that blow up? It’s Austin, not Fort Worth, it’s not like they’re going to gay bash him, or even stop being friends. It’ll be awkward though, and Gavin hates the thought.

So despite all the horrifyingly sexy shit that happened tonight -for one they sneaked into the kitchen for snacks, sorry, rule three, and after Michael made everyone peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, he held out the peanut butter covered knife and Ryan leaned forward to lick it off- Gavin isn’t going to do a thing about it. He has no reason to expect anything but most of them falling asleep, Ryan finding something to occupy his pre-dawn hours with. Maybe a video game with the sound turned to zero. If everyone’s already asleep, the flashing graphics shouldn’t bother anyone.

Then, all of a sudden, the room is filled with the sound of people getting off. It takes a second to make sense, Gavin’s too stuck in the wave of aural sex to really logic it out. Jesus, has Michael just turned to Jack and started sucking him off? The moans are louder to his left, and that’s where Michael, Jack and Geoff all are. But it really can only be one thing. One of the guys on the phone looked blowjobs up on Pornhub or something, then airplayed to the speakers on the left side of the attic. Gavin is barely tempted to ask which one of them did it. That’s not what really matters. Whether it was Geoff or Ryan, the whole room is going to be affected. Everyone’s going to have to decide how they’re going to react.

Gavin decides to force the issue. He refuses to laugh, pretend like it’s an easy joke. It’s a simple out, saying ‘lol, porn’, but screw it. At 3:02 am on April 17, Gavin has had enough of pretending his dick isn’t hard more often than it’s not around his friends. 

To get his message across, Gavin pushes his hand down his flannel pajama pants. He’s dressed warmer than he usually does, because sure heat rises, but the attic is also barely insulated, making it cold in the middle of the night. Also, it’s important his sleepovers seem one hundred percent G rated to his siblings and parents, no need to check in on them. If that means wearing fucking spaceship ‘jamas when he comes downstairs to wish them goodnight, he will. But everyone is asleep now, the only people awake are people as slutty as he is. Hopefully. And that means he can jerk himself off under the moonlight. Or more accurately, streetlamp light filtering past the edges of the drawn curtains. 

He starts with a dry hand, almost jerking his foreskin back and forth with the friction. He trusts that it’ll get wetter, get better, and keeps going.

“Gavin?” Geoff asks.

“Are you touching yourself?” Ryan asks next, an extension of Geoff’s curiosity.

“At least one of you is doing it too, I bet,” Gavin wagers. There’s not a lot of shame in his voice. He’s still a little drunk, and he’s pent up from a year and a half of not having permission to come all over Jack’s face, or across Jeremy’s big gymnastics pecs. He’s basically owed this orgasm, thanks.

“Tell me what you’re thinking about,” Geoff demands. It’s punctuated by a particularly loud moan from the porno that’s still playing.

“Fuck. Obvious, innit? One of you fucking my ass. One of you, then the others. Getting railed until I barely want to be anymore, but you’re all getting your piece so you’re not up for stopping yet.” Maybe it’s some kind of fucked up fantasy, playing at the very edge of consent. Gavin’s willing to admit he’s fucked up. That doesn’t mean that he wants it any less. 

“Holy shit Gavin,” Michael says, like he’s somehow blowing the guy’s mind. There a sort of awed silence, actually, from all the guys who are awake. Frankly, Gavin doubts it. He might not know who’s the guilty party for playing a porn, but he thinks all of them would. A mini gangbang isn’t a big deal to someone who likes porn so much they watch it at someone else’s house.

“Look, there’s some lube in the wicker basket beside the couch.” There’s a bunch of old TV guides and magazines, and a few remotes, and definitely a bunch of loose batteries, but he _knows_ there’s a tube of lube, because he knows his boys. He didn’t even put it there tonight, suspicious of their willpower during a drunk late night hang. It’s been there for weeks, because he knows his friends. It was only a matter of time until one of them lost his will power to keep things the same. Or at least his stupid optimism hoped. Once you accept that level of planning for kite in the sky opportunities, it’s not a big leap to think that he can never be sure when one of them is about to lose his shit, and prep a place they hang out quite a bit. He’d have put lube in Michael’s bedroom if he could have.

It’s Geoff who gets out of his sleeping bag first, heavy knees making the air mattress contort in weird folds as he crawls across it. Gavin can hardly see in the barely lit room, but he knows Geoff is wearing a band shirt worn thin and loose flannel boxers, more of a delusion of softness than a really noticeable difference in the fabric. Gavin wants to run his hand up his thigh, up his leg hole, until he’s got his balls in hand. He wants to cup them, caress them in a way that causes Geoff almost as much distress as pleasure. The mood he’s in tonight, Gavin wants it all to hurt and tease and burn, just the littlest bit. Is that so wrong?

Geoff continues his movements by crawling up Gavin’s makeshift bed. The air mattress bounces with each new limb placement, and Geoff’s calves make a shushing noise on the slick waterproof material of these sleeping bags they’ve literally never taken camping for real. Just sleepovers, for any kid in the family, so hey, he should be careful, probably, of where any spunk lands. 

Geoff’s on top of him now, face to face, chest to chest, feet to feet. It would be perfect for rubbing off, except for the lumpy five inch layer of fluff between them. But just as Gavin’s about to complain out loud that this isn’t as sexy as it could be, Geoff’s hand is sliding in tight against his throat. It seems like more of something Ryan would be into, as a long term thing, but in this moment Gavin’s so into it that his cock feels like it could cut diamond. His eyelids flutter shut, and he struggles to breathe, and Jesus Christ alive does he wish there wasn’t a sleeping bag trapped between their dicks. 

What doesn’t occur to him, until he’s hearing the tiny whirring noise, is that there’s just enough light for Ryan to see Geoff choking him, and Ryan isn’t going to be left out any longer. He’s unzipping the bag, and there’s a moment of Geoff arching up above him, shifting his hands as Ryan tugs it out from under them. Finally, _finally_ Gavin can feel Geoff put some pressure against his dick. Thank god for Ryan.

“You should, you should get naked,” Jack murmurs, sounding just this side of embarrassed. It doesn’t surprise Gavin that Jack’s slower to get this than Geoff and Ryan, easily the sluts of the group. None of them are virgins, but some have better luck than others.

“Holy fuck, Jack.” Michael says.

“How is it any dirtier than what they’re already doing?” Jack demands, sticking up for his stance. Gavin really doesn’t mind the suggestion. In a perfect whorish world they’d all get naked together.

“Who wants to help me get my kit off?” Gavin asks, a little bit breathless. Geoff is really grinding on top of him. If Jack’s idea wasn’t so great, and he wasn’t worried about everyone getting included, Gavin could totally get off just from this frotting.

“I got you boi,” Michael says. From Gavin’s left he hears a whole bunch of sound, zippers unzipping and a ton of shuffling. Even from the right he hears it, though he thinks that’s just Jeremy’s restless, constantly moving version of sleeping.

It takes a friendly sort of push from Michael, but Geoff rolls to the side, and Ryan’s cross legged on the floor. Gavin knows that, because Jack, beautiful fucking champion that he is, has turned on a lamp. Gavin can see everything now, including Jack kicking discarded clothes to block the crack in the door. Not that they wouldn’t already be screwed for attracting the attention of an awake adult, considering the porno _still_ playing. It’s still a smart thought. 

Michael starts with the pyjama pants. The soft fabric slithering down his legs makes Gavin goosebump. He wants to be touched the way this fabric is touching him, all sensual glide. Gavin’s pretty sure he’s leaving residue, a streak of precome, but he’s not about to care now. Worst case, he can get one of the guys to run downstairs and get him another pair.

Michael shifts until he’s sitting on his haunches around Gavin’s thighs. There such a thin layer of micro modal between Michael’s hot, fat ass and Gavin’s sensitive skin it makes Gavin think about fucking him. Or even just running his cock up and down Michael’s ass crack, sometimes catching the head on his rim. Gavin would love to come all over Michael. Or maybe any of them really, but Michael’s the one he’s currently touching, so there has to be some flippant illusions of loyalty there.

It’s a minute of wriggling, but at the end of the struggle Gavin’s ‘jamas and undies are off, tossed somewhere to the side. That in itself is dangerous, if the den gets swarmed by brats in the morning, and Gavin’s lost his pants and can’t get dressed in a hurry, but in this moment he doesn’t care. What he cares about is the brief hint of cold wet fingers running along his inner thigh. Gavin fucking loves those fingers, though he’d also accept a few bite marks. 

When Geoff cuts out the teasing and starts fucking him with two fingers, Gavin is so grateful it’s like breathing for the first time. He arches his head back, skull digging in to the thin lone pillow he had, once he shared his normal bedfull with friends. Ryan manhandles him, gets his legs up and his knees on Geoff’s shoulders. Jack is entranced, watching like he just cured cancer, or made a new element, something truly awesome. Michael is grabbing the bottle of lube from beside Ryan and coats his own hand with it. For a moment Gavin thinks he’s going to slide his own fingers in beside Geoff’s, and it doesn’t know if he should feel scared or powerful and fierce. Four is a lot to take, but if he did, if he managed, wouldn’t that make him the best gay in the room? Then Geoff is adding a third and Michael begins stroking his own cock. Fantasy broken, Gavin refocuses on the rough crook of Geoff inside him, like he won’t stop until he into the core of Gavin, pulling things out of him that have nothing to do with sex. Is this why Geoff is so kinky, because of the rush of adrenaline and power that comes from taking the roughest someone has to offer? He wonders if he’d be able to convince Michael and Jack of that, or if they’re forever lost to this sort of exchange.

“Gav, I want to fuck you. Can I fuck you?”

“We’ve gotten this far and you think I’m gonna say no now?”

“Consent is important, dipshit,” Geoff replies. Gavin remembers a little too late that if his theories are right and Geoff is in deep, it’s like all about consent and safe words. Whoops.

“Put your cock in my ass, Geoffrey.”

Gavin wants to verbally welcome Geoff’s dick into him, say thanks for being here, but unfortunately his body is so suddenly overwhelmed that the biggest thing he can control is his fluttering eyelashes. It’s not that he’s a virgin. Mistakes were made with Dan when he lived in England, they should have just been friends not crossed a pants off line -but this is different, he swears, he’s not fallen into a pattern of broken behaviour. And when it comes down to him penetrating someone, there’s Meg. He’s experienced enough, but Jesus, it’s just impossible to get over getting stretched like this. No matter how often this happens, he’s always going to end up with his heels on someone’s shoulders, barely able to breathe.

The next sound in the room is Michael. Maybe it’s not so surprising, knowing him. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Gavin turns his head on the worn down spare pillow and to his right, Michael is joining in on the debauchery. He’s folded awkwardly, legs still under him, as his back is on Ryan’s ignored bedding. The reason is to prop up his ass, just enough give for the brunet to have a finger in himself.

Gavin gets distracted for a moment. Ryan’s scratching his chest. Torturing him, a little. The next time he looks over, things have escalated like crazy. Michael is riding Jack, both of them kneeling in a bare spot on the floor they’ve cleared off. It’s a very different kind of fuck than what Gavin’s getting, and he can’t help but wonder which one is better. 

“What. The fuck. Is happening.”

Oooooh shit, and that’s the flat tone of one Jeremy Dooley, who is not taking this as well as Gavin would have hoped. He braces an arm behind him so he can sit up, Geoff cock slipping, and look around Michael and Jack to where Jeremy is in the corner of the room.

Where he should be, but not where he is. He’s crawled forward until his arms reached the carpeted area. He’s chosen to get closer, and Gavin thinks this could still happen. Everyone could still win. He just has to push it there.

“What’s happening is it’s finally happening. We’re finally having sex. Haven’t you been driving yourself crazy about the signs, whether or not they’re there, or if you’re just seeing what you want to see. Don’t you just want to fuck one of us?”

“Jesus Christ Gavin,” Jeremy says. There’s a bit more spirit to his voice now. Hopefully Gavin’s words of wisdom have sunk in.

With Jeremy potentially on board, Gavin’s next goal is to get Jeremy kissing one of them. It makes sense for Jeremy to go to Ryan, the only one not in a couple. Pardon Gavin, it just makes sense. Of course that's not how it happens, because this whole day's been mindfucks. From drunken miracles of flesh and flirting to a dream come true to the sweetest aching thrill of getting fucked, all mindfucks. After all that, why not have sex weirdly?

It starts with Geoff pulling out quickly and sitting back, elbowing Ryan out of Gavin’s proximity as he goes. Gavin gets how Geoff might think this no touching talking negotiating is the thing to do, given his alleged community’s values, but Gavin knows Jeremy. There's a part of him that will take any bet, rise to any challenge. Gavin thinks he might dare Jeremy to touch Ryan. It’s open ended, so Jeremy only has to do what he’s comfortable with, but it still taps into that gambler in him. 

Then, before he can form his wager, there’s a rapid shift of morality. Geoff's not preparing for a serious negotiation, he’s nudging him into a different fuck position. Geoff has him rolling over, settling on his hands and knees. Gavin goes with the movement. He’s cool with doggie style, and the idea of maybe being watched, or being in competition with Ryan and Jeremy, depending on what position they go with.

Except Geoff's hand on his spine is lowering Gavin, and instead of sleeping bag and floor, Jeremy's in front of him. He’s sitting practically in the splits. There's really nowhere else for Gavin's head to go, but to J’s groin. Jeremy’s weird circumsized dick- yeah Gavin knows he's in the minority here but it's still weird- is right on his face. And regardless of what it might say about him, it’s really not that much of a leap to turning his head and parting his lips. He licks the length of Jeremy’s dick, stretching his neck to do so. He’s a bit worried about sucking him in fully. Yeah the time with Dan taught him his gag reflex doesn’t carry over into blowjobs. But Jeremy is still much bigger than Dan was. It’s a whole new level. 

Regardless of his concern about girth, enthusiastic licking is something he can do. He digs his fingers into Jeremy’s muscled thighs -gymnastics is a hell of a body shaper- and rapidly moves his head until all of Jeremy’s length is wet with spit. Geoff’s fucking a steady beat into him, adding some rhythm to the frenetic laving Gavin’s focused on. After a minute it eggs Gavin onto wanting to be filled with something else rock solid. He curls his lips around the head of Jeremy’s cock, accepting the way it makes the sides of his mouth strain. The slide down is no more than an inch or two, but it’s enough to pleasure Jeremy.

It gets more intense when Ryan knee walks his way back into the scene. Ryan readjusts Gavin’s position, pulls both his arms up until they’re as close to ninety degrees as possible. Gavin’s shoulders are straining. Not in a painful dangerous way. It’s more that he’s locked in place. He can’t move his arms in one direction, and Ryan won’t let him move them in the others. And without his elbows holding him up, half his weight is pushed mouthfirst onto Jeremy’s cock. The position hurts his nose, cartilage jammed against pubic bone. Gavin knows if he pulled away and meant it enough for Ryan to let go, if he explained that it hurt and they’re idiots, they’d figure something else out. Thing is, Gavin doesn’t want to reroll the dice. He’s perfectly happy to be sucking a thick cock as Geoff fucks him and Ryan restrains him. 

“Your ass looks so good like this,” Geoff says over the sounds of an actress moaning her way through getting plowed.

“Oh yeah,” Ryan agrees. “Like two balloons in a plastic bag.”

Gavin’s not sure that’s the best compliment, really, but he knows Ryan means well. He’s just a little awkward sometimes. It’s a weirdly sexy mix; kinky enough to suggest bondage, dorky enough to play DnD.

Suddenly the porn soundtrack is being outdone. A chorus of “fucking shit, Christ, fuck, god,” is spewing out of Michael’s mouth. Gavin can’t blame him. He’s feeling much the same and would probably be an echo if his mouth was free. Still, the reaction turns Michael into Ryan’s next target.

“Oh, yeah. Listen to you, full of cock. Jack’s really fucking stuffing you with his fat fucking cock. Don’t even try to deny it, we’ve all gone swimming together. It’s like he’s fucking you with a tall boy beer can.” 

In that moment Gavin’s not sure if he envies Michael or is glad he isn’t him. He’d like to be able to walk tomorrow

Ryan lets go of his wrists so he can knee walk over to Michael and Jack. It says something about Gavin that he considers keeping his arms up anyway, like he wants to follow orders. What wins, though, is lifting up from Jeremy’s cock so he can turn his head and watch the show beside him, the B Stage at a festival. 

The first thing Gavin notices are Ryan’s hands splayed on Michael’s thighs, just a length away from Jack’s supporting Michael’s ass. Ryan’s palms ride out the wave of motion, and as they do he leans in and puts his mouth on Michael’s. Within seconds their jaws are open wide, tongues deep into each other. Ryan makes out with Michael for a breathless minute before separating. He tucks his chin in on Michael’s shoulder, coming face to face, nose to nose with Jack.

“Michael feel like you imagine he would?” Ryan asks. Gavin started the trend of owning past infatuation, but Ryan’s clearly on board, provoking Jack like this. With another confession of long term interest things will only feel more warranted.

“Better,” Jack answers faintly. 

“This’ll be better-er,” Michael answers. He pairs the comment with increasing his speed. He bounces the length of Jack’s fat cock like a basketball being dribbled an inch from the floor. Ryan can barely keep his hands on him.

The sight of it all makes Gavin want to feel the same way. Feel fucking overwhelmed by sensation. He turns back to Jeremy and throws himself down onto his cock, swallows him down, then heaves up into Geoff until he’s balls deep. Gavin makes himself a pendulum between two guys he’s wanted for a year now, and lets himself feel the full force of how attracted he is, instead of keeping it compartmentalised like he’s tried to for so long. Jeremy’s so _hot_ , body so developed by his sport. And Geoff fits the look of total badass, even if Gavin knows how sweet he is. He wants both of them so much, and to get two at once is crazy. 

Gavin’s renewed vigor sets something off in Geoff. His fucking gets more wild until it’s totally off tempo to Gavin’s sucking Jeremy. That dissonance makes things all the more overwhelming for Gavin. Two seperate things for his body to consume, he can’t can’t help but feel hungry for this.

Jeremy’s reaction isn’t as strong as Geoff’s, but that ends up being a good thing. At the loud noise escaping the edges of Michael and Ryan’s kiss Gavin pulls away from Jeremy a second time. He’s not sure Geoff would have let him, in switched positions, but Jeremy’s higher apathy levels allow him to let Gavin go. And he’s so glad for it, because he’s just in time to see Michael orgasming. Michael Jones, don’t-tell-the-group-but-I-think-you’re-my-best friend whispering, temper tantrum having, red shirt wearing bastard. His boi. What a fuckin’ glorious thing.

Michael comes with his ass planted as far down Jack’s shaft as he can get, but it’s the only part of his body facing down. His chest is arched up and his cock proudly spilling out onto Geoff’s sleeping bag. It’s a goddamn sight to behold. The filth Ryan was spewing is true, at least half of them have noticed and fantasied about Jack’s big dick. Michael is everything Gavin could have dreamed about, the way he looks skewered on Jack. It’s as hot as the sex he’s having, in it’s own way. Even more so when the hidden squeeze of Michael gets to Jack. Maybe Michael clenched down when he came. Maybe it’s the sudden active audience. Either way, Jack is coming too, unloading far inside Michael. 

Their after-moment doesn’t last long. Within seconds Jack is gently moving Michael off of him. Gavin would love to see the slow constrict of Michael’s stretched asshole -he’s filthy like that- but he’s at the wrong angle. Next Jack is standing up. With shaking, stumbling legs he snags his boxers and falls down to the couch across the room. Gavin doesn’t get not wanting to touch after sex, he’s always been a post coital toucher. Not necessarily full out snuggling, but hands on hips or wind down kissing at least. He can admit that from the distant couch Jack does get a full mural view of what’s still happening.

And there’s a lot still happening. Geoff is the next to come. It’s another deep pulse. Gavin likes barebacking, when it’s safe. It’s cheaper and there’s the squelch of his fuckin’ deepest dreams. Sometimes of a birth control protected pussy, sometimes of an ass trying to push the jizz back out. He’s truly a wet mess as Geoff collapses onto the air mattress. Jeremy hesitates for a minute then goes with Geoff, crawling until he’s on top of his face like a starfish, fucking his throat. It doesn’t surprise Gavin that Geoff just takes it. It’s a kink that doesn’t even hurt, it’s basic level shit for someone as advanced as Geoff. If anything, Gavin feels impressed that still drunk Jeremy is as motivated to get a blowjob as to actually move to mount a friend.

Gavin feels empty without Geoff. Whether he’s ashamed of the feeling is one story but what he’s going to do is another. He shifts his weight to one elbow and his other hand starts to head to his ass. He adds one finger, then another. He can’t feel as full as he was with Geoff just working himself, but it’s better than nothing.

It’s hard to say who moves to the other first. Gavin would be hardpressed to state a name. He wants to come as much as Michael wants to overstimulate himself. All he knows is one second he’s naked and alone, the next he’s got his body straining up to meet Michael’s dick while still keeping his fingers inside himself. Not that Gavin is alone in the ‘somewhat difficult to hold position’ struggle. Ryan is standing behind Michael, fucking the living daylights out of him while keeping them both upright and balanced. 

Michael is soft on his tongue. It’s not the first time Gavin’s started to suck a guy from flaccid to hard-thanks Dan, for the many experiments- but it is the first time having a night this wild. Michael’s dick head tastes strongly of the seed he’s already spilled, a flavour that suits Gavin’s tastebuds. And there’s the Ryan fucking into Michael factor. Each time he hits the prostate Gavin can feel Michael’s cock twitch in his mouth. Ryan isn’t as large as Jack -who could be, besides big time guys like Ron Jeremy- but Michael is more sensitive now. More primed for reaction.

Unlike Jeremy, Michael’s blowjob takes hands. Once he’s aroused enough to get back into the game, Michael’s fingers bury themselves deeply in Gavin’s hair. Gavin usually aims for a bedhead look, carefully sculpted with product. Now it’s going to be full on sex hair. If only he was going somewhere tomorrow, to show it off. Maybe he’ll take a selfie. Gavin deserves proof of this extravaganza.

“Oh fuck,” Michael groans, bringing Gavin’s attention back to the foreground. “Ryan. Fuck. It’s like it’s getting hammered out of me. It doesn’t matter if I’m- fuck, _god_. Ready.”

“Do it. Fuckin’ come in his mouth.” Jeremy cheers.

There’s a noise, and oh yeah, that’s the sound of someone cheering with a dick in their mouth. Geoff must approve.

“Yeah, come on Michael,” Ryan says lowly. “I want to see him picking you out of his teeth.”

Gavin swallows as best he can when Michael shoots into his throat. The come tastes different than the last Gavin’s had, more watery. Maybe there’s less semen in multiple orgasms? He doesn’t know. It’s the kind of fact that doesn’t get shared in abstinence only Texas sex ed, and he’s never thought to Google it before. Consistency aside, he lets it pour into him like a goddamn champ. He’s practically expecting applause from the peanut gallery, something to show Jeremy and Geoff’s approval, and when he doesn’t get it he glances over. Their distraction makes sense once he does. They’ve switched things up. It’s a semi sixty nine now, except Jeremy’s not blowing Geoff. Instead he’s using Geoff’s newly revealed neck to fuck him up more. Returning the breathplay Geoff delivered to Gavin earlier. Hand around someone’s throat; it’s the kind of bruises Geoff likes to get. Only this time, if he actually does bruise from the tight grip, Gavin won’t be clueless and drawn into possibilities the first time he notices Geoff’s markings. He’ll _know_.

Ryan’s hands move to Michael’s hips, and for a second Gavin thinks Ryan’s going to help him out. He’s going to pull out of Michael and let him rest and Gavin will be left with sucking his third cock of the night, this one covered in someone else’s come. Does it count as blowing Jack too, if he sucks his spunk off Ryan’s length? Then Ryan gives a renewed thrust and Gavin shivers at the same moment that Michael does. Ryan’s ability to escalate any and all things is great during a prank, terrible during a fight, and apparently just plain delicious during sex. This second torture of Michael is so good Gavin can barely stand it. 

As Ryan starts slamming his way to his own orgasm Michael wails, oversensitive from multiples. Gavin wonders if Ryan can make him orgasm one more time. He wonders what that’ll be like, witnessing that. What it’d be like, feeling that. He’s thought about being on the receiving end of a gangbang, because in today’s porn saturated world, who hasn’t? The idea of it is fucking hot. But he never really saw it as a realistic situation. Except here’s Michael being used like Gavin’s filthiest wank off dreams, and for the second time tonight, for the millionth time since they became friends, Gavin wants to be just like him, follow in his footsteps.

It’s that urge that has Gavin thinking, once Ryan explodes inside Michael and Michaelboi collapses to the air mattress. Can he take four fingers? He’s getting pretty desperate to come, while it’s getting less and less likely that prostate and mouth alone will be enough to make it happen. But maybe if he uses four fingers to stretch himself it’ll be the kick in the arse needed.

“How am I the first guy to bloody initiate things, but the last to come?”

“It’s because you’re the bitch,” Geoff says easily. Gavin is well aware of his status as the scapegoat friend, and hardly ever minds being chewed out by someone suddenly annoyed at him. In this situation though, it’s supremely uncool. He wants to fucking orgasm, damn it.

Gavin expects Jack to step in. Not only is he the most responsible friend, he’s also been causally stroking his cock at the visual feast that is two sets of friends fucking in front of him. Except, of course it’s not Jack, it’s Geoff, the one Gavin’s spent the most time imagining during wanking sessions. Compartmentalization is hard to do with a guy who so consistently gives clues about his kinky sex life. 

When Geoff stands up he’s decidedly not hard, and that makes Gavin wonder just what he’s going to do to get him there. A handjob makes the most sense, just enough stimulation to do the trick. Instead Geoff picks up one of the empty bottles of booze and coats the neck of it in lube. It’s something Gavin never dreamed his stashed lube would get up to, but he has his chance to say no and lets it fly by. 

The opening of the bottle is like pressing two fingers inside. Decent width, decent pressure. Geoff keeps pressing and the neck gradually widens. Gavin doesn’t remember the bottle being so thick when he was pouring shots from it. Still, anal only stimulation still doesn’t feel like it’s going to get there. It’s a nine, no question, but it’s never quite able to cascade over. In his way Gavin’s as kinky as any of them, prolonging himself so long. 

“This bottle can’t get soft. We can be here ‘til dawn,” Geoff goads. Is it his imagination or is the sky looking lighter through the drawn curtain? 

Gavin clenches around the merciless object and tries to force his body to get the job done. It’s Ryan who gets in to assist. Gavin would comment on the surprising level of kinkiness Ryan’s shown tonight if he cared enough about ulterior motives. But he doesn’t. He only cares that a chemically slick hand is on his sweet sweet cock.

It only takes a few passes of Ryan’s hand with Geoff’s replacement thickness in his ass before Gavin loses it. His vision greys out with his orgasm, a rare feat. Only the best sex or jerking marathon gets him there. But who could argue about tonight being the best sex ever? Or, owing respect to past partners and relationships, at least a fantastic culmination of every sexual desire he’s ever had with this group. 

When Gavin comes to, the porn is still going. Everyone is fully disengaged from anything sexual. Despite the various levels of afterglow and aftershock, exhaustion and coherency, there’s a distinct air of an event being over. The sexy audio is like the last song still playing at a club after the lights are flipped on and people are herded to the coat check. Gavin doesn’t understand how it’s even still going. Either it’s a compilation video, or this couple is having the longest session ever. “Could whoever turn that off so I can sleep?”

“That’s what we’re doing now? We’re just going to sleep?” Jeremy asks, baffled.

“As opposed to what?” Geoff says.

Before Geoff and Jeremy can start to bicker, Jack jumps in. “Everyone needs to promise no calling parents and going home early morning to avoid everyone. Whether it happens again or not-”

Ryan scoffs. “Like it’s going to happen again.”

Michael says back, “I was smirking because like it’s _not_ going to happen again. We’re fucking bastard people, of course we’re going to do this crap again.”

And, well, Gavin thought/dreamed it was going to happen enough to hide lube in the attic, along with a few other likely places. He’s not as firm in his belief of them being awful human beings as Michael is, he’s more of an optimist than his boi, but he does have the same certainty that Michael does about this. Yes, it’ll happen again. Why shouldn’t it? No one is demanding exclusivity, no one is saying they have to be everything to each other. But friends who get down because they’re all hot, and stable in their relationships? Sounds pretty fucking top if you ask him.

“Well, either way we all have to all still be friends. So no sneaking off,” Jack insists.

“No time to decompress, we get the bends like men?” Geoff asks.

“Exactly,” he answers, not unconfident in his stance.

The porn soundtrack ends. Gavin’s still not sure who started it, though he’s sure that provocation will get claimed when what happened tonight becomes a story to rehash in low voices in the cafeteria, or during boring parts of a video game. _Remember the time when..._ , Gavin can see it now. If he wasn’t so sleepy, he’d stay up predicting who brings up the first anecdote, and when. But he’s so wiped that all he wants to do is fix the sleeping bag and curl into its fluff and flannel. And with Jack’s enforcement of no abandonment, a rule no one is going to go against Jack to break, it’s safe to sleep now. Gavin can deal with the repercussions of his ballsiness in the morning.


End file.
